


The Bar

by girlwithpassion



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post Season 3 Finale, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithpassion/pseuds/girlwithpassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 3 finale. It's been a year since TM has split up. As usual Shaw is working in a bar as bartender when she has an unexpected encounter with someone from the past. [Based on a prompt by: terapsina].</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from a prompt by: Terapsina.   
> One day, maybe a year from now, while Shaw is working her ordinary job in her ordinary life as a… bartender, while she's looking for some bottle on the top shelf there's a voice behind her "I'll have the Miami Special." , and she knows that unique timbre instantly and when she turns around, there Root is, her hair is different and her clothes unlike anything else Shaw had seen her in, but the wicked smile on her face as familiar today as it was a year ago.

"Hey Selena, care to do another shift, please?" Her boss looks at her with pleading eyes, sighing she agrees.

"Sure, boss." She replies with most fake but believable smile. With another sigh she gets back to her. 'Selena? Seriously, you couldn't come up with a better name?' These were her first thoughts when she got her new identity. But she knew this had to be done, she had to become Selena from Sameen Shaw. Outer transformation was not a problem and it was done rather quickly. She no longer possess tom boy look which she had as Shaw. Selena is completely different from Shaw, she wears dresses, always leave her hair loose. Her accessories include: a pendent, small earrings and a watch along with a charm bracelet and also wear a thick black frame glasses. Out of all, Shaw personally like the touch with the glasses but overall, she does not like Selena but now she is Selena.

From outside she is nothing like Shaw but from within she was still clinging to Shaw. It's been a year since she became Selena, since Smaritan came online and they all split up. Shaking her head she tries to get these thoughts, memories out of her mind right now, she can't let herself go down this memory lane again. It's been a year, a whole year and finally she is accepting her 'Selena' personality fully. Selena who lives in a small apartment in Miami, works in a bar called 'The Bar' ('how original(!)' she sarcastically responded to herself which she first heard it), as a bartender. 

She's beautiful and single because no long term relationships but does have flings now and then. Selena has few friends and they hang out sometimes when Selena is free because most of her time is spent in the bar, doing her job just like tonight. Tonight is just another busy weekend night, she was supposed to finish in half an hour but her boss just asked her to do extra hours and she agreed because some nights she prefers doing long hours than going back to her apartment and haunted by memories. Memories of them, of past and memories of her. No matter what happens her mind finds a way to get back to her. She is always there, in her thoughts, in her dreams... always there. Sometimes it frustrates her and at times it just scares her.

"Hey lady, my drink!" A rude man shouting above the music pulls her from her thoughts.

"Sorry, here." She hands him the drink and he just mutters something under his breath as he leaves. Selena just rolls her eyes before getting back to her work. Every now and then her eyes would perform a full scan of the room just to see all is well and no trouble; old habits die hard. There hadn't been any troubles except some mild bar fights and some unconscious people.

When she scans the room next she freezes in her place for a second before re-scanning it. Shaw could swear she has seen a familiar face, seen her. 'No... I must be dreaming. It can't be.' She scans the bar 2-3 times but when does not see her or anyone else she knows it was her imagination. After that she spends most of her night serving drinks behind the bar but still she is unable to her out of her head. She is always there but tonight when Shaw thought she has seen her even if just for a second, Shaw realized it is going to be a long night.

For remaining of her shift she gets busy with serving drinks again as it starts to crowded. As the night starts to fade away and her shift also comes to an end. She gets busy with clearing the bar counter before heading off, when she hears a voice which makes her stop right there.

"I'll have the Miami special."

'No, it can't be.' Slowly she turns around and looks up meeting up another pair of eyes which are staring right back at her. Everything seems to have stopped for a moment as Shaw wraps her head around.

"It can't be." She slowly whispers.

"What can't be? Drink? I am sure you've plenty to serve." The voice replies with a hint of teasing.

"Ro.. you?" Disbelieve is clear in her voice.

"Hey beautiful, you missed me?" And she's back! Shaw is unable to believe her eyes. Root is standing in front of her in a different avatar - she dyed her hair, her dressing style has changed as well it is more classy almost making her into a completely different person. But her smile, that smile... that hasn't changed even after a year. Shaw is relieved to see that Root hasn't changed her smile with her hair and clothes; she always loved her smile, this smile.

When realization sinks in Shaw allows herself to smile which turns into a grin.

"You are here. What are you doing.."

"I wanted to see my favorite girl." Shaw controls the urge to roll her eyes but she doesn't hold back the smile.

And I wanted to have a drink."

"Oh yea, of course. I'll just.." Shaw starts to move to make a drink.

"With you." And she stops right there.

"What?"

"you heard me."

"I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Oh come on, where is your sense of adventure?" She is trying to allure, Shaw and that smile is not helping one bit. It's a tempting offer though and Shaw will not openly admit but she did miss her and someone (of course, her) after a year it is sight for sore eyes.

"Seriously?" Root knows what is going in her mind, why Shaw is reluctant to agree. After all, they all parted for a reason. They were no longer free people, they were on a run after all. Bending over the bar counter, Root looks at her.

"You don't trust me?" She whispers. Shaw doesn't break the eye contact when she leans bringing their faces so close to each other.

"I wouldn't be here, if I didn't trust you." Sincerity, Root can see it, hear it in her voice and deep down feels touched.

"Well then, let's go and get the party started." Root winks at her, openly flirting and this time Shaw respond to it openly as well.

"Let's go then." Shaw replies with placing her hand on Root's hand. And after a year, Shaw smiles, a genuine smile. Selena smiled a lot throughout the year but Shaw never smiled but tonight it's Sameen Shaw who smiles.

I hope you'll enjoyed it.


End file.
